Seaweed Brain and the Three Demigods
by I Am Number 14
Summary: Percy mysteriously stumbles upon a house after being chased by a monster. Apparently it's the house of Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. Just a PJO twist on Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Semi-crack because of the OOC-ness. AU.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, OR HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER, OR ANY OTHER FANDOM MENTIONED HERE.

* * *

Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia were on a quest to find Luke Castellan and bring him back to Camp. No one saw him for months! They needed to kick his butt for stealing their secret stash of Nutella. Now, they were staying in a charmed safe house.

Someone's stomach grumbled loudly. The girls stared at Nico. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I only ate three crackers today!"

Annabeth sighed and said "Fine, let's go out to eat some burgers."

They then headed out, looking for a fast-food restaurant. What they didn't realize was that they left the door unlocked, available for anyone to sneak in and activate the camouflage-from-the-monster feature.

* * *

Meanwhile, a boy with sea-green eyes and dark hair was in the valleys, picking flowers in the meadow.

"Hmm, these ones TOTALLY match my eyes when they're on my right ear, but when the petunias go on my left ear, my lips look pinker!"

He squealed. "OMG! I get to have lipstick without actually applying it!"

He skipped happily down the hill he was sitting on. He crouched down to pick up a buttercup, until he heard a mysterious growling.

The boy slowly looked up, and found a gigantic man with a bull's head. The monster had Fruit of the Loom underwear. Ew, that was so last year. Everybody already moved on to Calvin Klein.

The boy shrieked and said "I am Percy Jackson! You have no right to touch me, you man-bull!"

That didn't work because the bull charged at Percy. Percy lifted his frilly pink skirt and ran as fast as the wind.

That beast was coming up close behind, so Percy ran into a house. Fortunately, the door was unlocked. He glanced out the window. The monster looked confounded, sniffing the air, but then gave up. It went back the way it came.

Too tired to go anywhere else, he scoured the house for makeup. Not being able to find any, he gasped and screamed about not being able to supply a growing boy.

He eventually decided to take a shower.

He looked for the perfect shampoo in the cabinet. The first one had a skull on the bottle and smelt a little like rotting corpses. It said "Embrace your darker side!"

"Eww, I am so not getting Zombie flavored shampoo" Percy said in the empty house.

The second one was electrifying- literally. As soon as Percy tried to pick it up, some jolt ran through his arm. He quickly dropped it, making the cursed bottle land in the toilet with a big PLOP.

I suppose that it's that one, he thought. The last one mysteriously attracted spiders from nowhere. Taking a towel and wrapping it around his hand, Percy slowly extracted the shampoo, shaking it to take off the extra spiders. He finally hopped into the shower.

After a refreshing shower, Percy hopped out. Staring at his legs, he saw hairs coming out of them. His eyes widened at the hairiness.

"I need a shave," he declared.

Percy fiddled around in one of the drawers in the washroom. He found three razors there.

The first one had tiny flies around it and still reeked of dead matter.

"Ew, gross! Why do I always find nasty stuff here?"

He found another razor with blue flowers and butterflies around it. Thinking that it was totally his razor, he reached to press the button but instead, it shocked him.

"$& %!" He exclaimed, letting out some unladylike curses.

"And I suppose I'll take the last one," he grumbled.

After a refreshing shave, Percy lazily kicked all the hair that had fallen off in the corners of the washroom.

He was about to put on his clothes... Until he saw that his favorite skirt was grass stained.

Well, he would need to grab clothes from the house.

Wrapping a towel around his figure and stepping out of the washroom, Percy proceeded to the closet.

There were three outfits.

The first ensemble was a black Leather jacket with some pants with heavy chains around them. It still had a weird decaying scent, and had some goth flair, which wasn't Percy's favorite style.

The second one was an army jacket with some black pants.

Reaching out to touch it, Percy felt that shock he felt so many times.

"Ew, so I guess that the owner of this hates me, BE THAT WAY!" he harrumphed.

The last outfit was just a simple orange T-shirt with normal jeans. With the exception of some.. Bird poop on the shoulder, it was fine for the moment.

After putting on the outfit, Percy took a quick check (more like a unbearably long check) of himself through the mirror and headed to the dining room.

In there, he saw three other people. One of them with dark hair, one with black hair and blue streaks, and one of them with blonde curls.

There was a moment of awkwardness as they all stared at each other until Percy, unable to bear anymore strangeness passed out and landed on the floor quite painfully.

Thalia, Annabeth and Nico could only muster a small "What?".

The girls dragged the limp body on a cot.

"Hey guys, why are there girl clothes in the washroom? I'm sure they're not any of ours!" Nico asked, holding Percy's old outfit.

Everyone tried to learn the connection between the boy and the opposite gender's clothing.

"Yeah, and why is he wearing my clothes?" Annabeth wondered, when studying the boy closely.

"And how the heck did he even enter this place?" Thalia demanded.

After a moment of silence, the trio realized that the kid must be a demigod.

They decided to let Chiron handle the confusion.

* * *

"And that is, kids, how I went to Camp Half-Blood." Percy finished.

(Play How I Met Your Mother Theme Song)

* * *

.. Well I don't know. I just wanted to make a PJO fanfic.

-Tanya xx


End file.
